


考文特花园哈利品花谱——Miss.Louisa

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 关于她与她的故事





	考文特花园哈利品花谱——Miss.Louisa

_**她舞啊舞，脚下踩着一双掉漆的高跟鞋，啪嗒啪嗒，在泥泽与深渊的缝隙里跳上一曲优美迷人的华尔兹。**_

当爱丽丝听见马蹄声时，她正在驯服一头精力旺盛的野牛，产自匈牙利嘴里却装模作样地挤上一口法语——在伦敦。这匹畜牲实在是太过于卖力，她大概是踹得脚酸那玩意才总算是尝到了满足的甜头。接下来她该干些什么，继续保持这副模样还是收拾得整整齐齐为尊贵的来客沏上一杯茶，褪下丝袜与打底裙后，她总不住将思绪扔到遥远的构想——这叫什么，对，幻想，披上香水后的美丽联想，彼岸的香榭丽舍总爱为少女们送上这点昂贵又不实用的所谓美好，哪怕脚下踩着考文特花园。

简单思考后她还算满意，紧接着这位女士奖励似地顶胯撞向贴着地板的牲畜——还未驯服完成，痴呆儿似的，该动的地方不动，不该碰的地方倒是舔得利索，上辈子怕不是一条狗，带病的，张大嘴流上满手唾液。

而自己算什么，训狗师还是母狗。这个问题的答案轮不上她来回答，从这个来自小乡村的少女留长辫发，将上衣纽扣下扯三颗，袒胸露乳在花圃里争艳时，她就注定了当下的无缘无故。或许她也可以期待一下，像过往每年的某一个瞬间，好好揣测打量一下，精心准备的纯情爱丽丝少女，是否已经沦为那群公狗眼里的发情骚货。

娼妓玩意。

紧闭的大门被猛然推开，或者该说，房屋主人尊贵的爱丽丝小姐压根就没打算锁好房门。在妓院里锁好房门就相当于替砧板上锁，别说任人鱼肉剁成肉末也无人关心。更何况她也没有那点雅兴，她是说刚出来卖的矜持，瞧瞧隔壁房间的夏洛克，她甚至连配合名字的装纯都懒得维系，放荡的呻吟就像是炫耀似地在楼道里回荡。那该死的人肉婊子。

不过总比那家伙来得天真愚蠢。

“夹紧了野狗。”爱丽丝冲裙底下的家伙就是一脚，不偏不倚踹上那不知道多亏了多少山珍海味贡献的肚皮，老天现实就是那么不公平，当你为了一颗糖而需要卖了下半身时，总有一些贵人皱起眉头将玉盘珍馐直接倒了。

“别那么粗暴，艾莉。”

熟悉的声音夹上昵称，灌入耳际时爱丽丝只捕获无所谓的可悲。终于上来了吗。她想。这一段路大概也足以令这位贵小姐好好地见识什么叫人肉本质（愿您理解，可爱的爱丽丝霸占了顶楼的房间），当然，她相信对方也已经对这种孩童戏弄少了几分雅兴，那家伙也见识可不少，不过是换上另一身华贵的服饰与光鲜身份。

“少在那里装高贵了。”同样的沉沦，同样的烂泥扶不上壁，她们还有什么资格彼此亲舔伤口，不过是继续往对方身上扔污秽罢了。爱丽丝直起腰，拉起裙摆，露出跪坐在其下的公狗模样，炫耀似地，展示似地。“路易莎。”

不知是因为光线的闯入这副丑陋模样的暴露，亦或者单纯地为了这注定不平凡的名字，裙摆下的权贵惊讶地抬起头来，当然，没过数秒也就被女士一脚踩上胯下。“关你什么事，公狗。”

而目睹这番限制级画面的来客却没有多么动容，那位女士优雅地提起裙边，倘若无事地坐在门扉旁的第二把座椅——第一把摔坏了，还多亏了上一个牲口，被刀割开的座垫上还沾上洗不掉的斑斑点点。女士并不介意，点燃了架在指尖的香烟，她像是来到私家医生门外等候看牙的贵族小姐。金红色的卷发承接散落的骄阳，宝蓝色的眼睛里映照伦敦少有的晴空澄澈，她就这样坐在那把椅子上，妓院的椅子，长裙垂地容细长的腿缓缓地勾勒一道美丽诱人的弧线。她是多么的格格不入又多么的相融甚佳，那张脸精致漂亮得与地上充当避孕套的猪肠不带有一点相近色彩，可由中散发的气场，却又与这城市里最污浊的地方相得映衬。

烟总算是点着了，路易莎张唇松开了点画烟嘴的赤红，诱人，美好，又危险得令身体提醒警告。“对客人友善些，艾莉，这样下去远扬的可不是你的美名。”

“是吗我的夫人。”可遇上来客劝诫的爱丽丝却没有丝毫收敛，取而代之，她似乎更加来劲地用手按住胯下客人的脑袋，将那没有任何技巧的蛮人送入温暖湿润的窖中怀抱——这感觉真他妈恶心，竟然为这畜牲服务。

那漂亮女人从不轻易上门，居住在她那舒适漂亮的斯威特沃特斯城堡里，路易莎活得就像是塔顶上的女王——她不会是公主，小顶王冠衬不起这骄傲的头颅，唯有更为尊贵的名号才抵得过一个颔首。没有哪一个男人能逃过她的双目，也没有那一位勇士的脑袋未落地成为珍藏品。这又多少个了，百，千，谁知道呢，“女士得保有神秘才具备魅力”，那家伙这样教导自己，结果自己还不是提着翠绿色的裙边等着别人来捅。

这么姑且一算，结合时间，能换来尊贵的斯威特沃特斯小姐登门（哪怕是对方不请自来）的理由恐怕也就只有一个。一抹笑意勾在唇角，爱丽丝顶起腰肢便于舔抵的同时，向身后淡漠的观客放声询问。“所以说亲爱的，留给我的那一页写了什么。”

漂亮的眉毛稍稍皱起，慵懒地仰坐在墙角椅子上，路易莎大概心情还算不错。她的声音是多么优美动听，慵懒的语调掺入其中，似一杯慢慢摇匀的白葡萄酒，甘香，醇烈，美味终至刹那还送上一口提酸点睛的生橄榄。“‘性感美丽，又满是危险。尊敬的各位先生女士，倘若您钟爱油浸凤尾鱼，那么容得我诚恳地推荐，请您务必配上一杯搅入三勺辣酱的雪利酒醋，那便是伦敦最辣最刺激的风味口感’。悉听君命，我的女士。”

“婊子养的。”爱丽丝嘴上骂得可相当难听，但脸上却挂上一个相当不错的笑容。

“接着呢。”

“‘茱莉亚•石东，床上的最佳舞后。精湛的演技配上最佳的床技，倘若考文特花园里将演奏歌剧，只有这位能为您带来久绕耳际的不绝高歌’。”

“茱莉亚。”咬牙重复这个名字，爱丽丝露出了像是咬到什么烂到发臭的食物表情。那个扯着一把嗓子，不就是在西伦敦剧院下打过两天杂的婊子竟然还装得人模狗样，那些老家伙怕是瞎了，也不看看他们正亲着舔着的可不是一张脸，而是砌在脸上的厚厚一层胭脂水粉。

不过路易莎并不在意。细长的指节划过手头的页面，背对阳光她就像是在欣赏古籍的名门小姐——老天，谁能想到这位美人现在正待在考文特花园边上的一所妓院，手里正翻阅那边简陋但字字带金的采花名录——哈利品花谱，上流社会与地下阶层为数不多相融共用的一道秘密。

“‘阿莲•卡耐基，活着的尤物，手感极佳的臀部将会是您的不二之选，源自意大利的热情掺上伦敦少女的湿润。不过事后比较麻烦，如果您同样偏爱发霉的上衣，我想这大概是您的所好’。”

“哈哈哈哈。”撰写为铅字的印本一本正经地道出可笑的言辞，卷起裙摆，爱丽丝也不顾什么形象可言，放声大笑终会丝毫不掩嘲讽。她仿佛瞧见了名字所指的一方，曾住在同一屋檐下的卡耐基小姐，那愤怒皱眉的肥肉脸庞，还有堪比冰冻啤酒、同样满布水滴的肚皮——表面与形态上的，这葫芦似的身形可没几个人能轻而易举地拿下。“发霉的上衣，发霉的上衣，怎么可能不发霉，那头汗多的肥驴。”

“艾莉，小腿。”路易莎指的是贴着尊贵顾客的那一条，正撞着弗雷尔先生的脑袋——那位伦敦上流社会里时常出没的著名银行家。路易莎自然认识对方，不仅为了名气，大概还因为与那家伙的故事，_像一条狗似地舔着脚背，膝下跪在玻璃渣上，虔诚蠢样手里还忠诚地递来一条得以勒死他的麻绳。_

“得了吧露西。”嘴上这样说着，爱丽丝也相当配合地收起顶着对方的小腿，当然还是用踹的。“隔壁屋的婊子呢。”

“夏洛克•赫莲娜吗。”翻了翻手中的花谱，路易莎在相当凑前的推荐页里找到了正隔着墙壁、不断骚扰耳畔的声音主人。“‘尊贵的赫莲娜女士，上帝啊请允许我怀揣私心地为她戴上王冠，这可是考文特花园的贵小姐，我们的女王’。”

“呸。这女人浪叫成这样，女王女王，我被成为‘阴道女王’时都不知道这小姑娘被捅了没有。”

爱丽丝伸出手去一把夺过路易莎手里捧起的名录，很是不敢相信地收获更为难以置信的确凿字眼。一口唾沫甩上地毯，脏兮兮的，混上斑驳后更是叫人恶心。于是路易莎调整了坐姿，将视线投在唇齿溢出的薄烟，而不至于这交缠的饲主与狗。

“注意用词，我的女士。”路易莎如是说着，不过弥落烟嘴的红却承载淡漠喜悦。

用力地将花谱扔在地上，爱丽丝还十分不客气地跺上一脚。她或许没必要如此夸张，这种没营养的指路杂志不也只是一个月换一个的处男指导册，可她却又乐衷于此，大概是上瘾了，成名后的冷眼相向，对比一同坠入地狱时的惺惺相惜。_红唇依旧，抹上世人献给她的花束之红，可美丽的人啊，她到底有多么喜爱与厌恶，为玫瑰的庸俗践踏于地，又因这泛血的红满意心动。_

她吻过自己的唇，如对待每一位客人。而她尝够了渴求和奢盼，现在倒成为巴结着希望耗上青春的妓女。

爱丽丝蹂躏花谱里绽放的花束，而路易莎又点燃了一根短烟。

“于是说，你呢。”

她们间算什么关系，不过是朋友罢了，一起买下最贵的酒，一同于泰晤士河旁买醉畅饮。爱丽丝厌倦了，厌倦了敞开下半身换钱的方式，所以她报复似地施加暴力，用力量与卖力换来通往平和未来的单行票。而路易莎不是，她看不透这张漂亮面具下的灵魂，她诱惑了命运，从狄俄尼索斯的手里拿下永远倒不尽的美酒，那就像是潘多拉魔盒，只不过底子更浅，美好倒尽刹那，藏在里头的刀定是锋利依旧。

“你呢。”

爱丽丝重复问道，身下带上一头巴结下半身的公狗，不远处散落一本薄薄的花谱册。而她却凝视对方，坐在不远处的曾经友人，优雅淡漠地将自己与任何人划开的女士。

“路易莎•斯威特沃特斯小姐。”

那是她的名字，也多亏了这个尤物，这成为了考文特花园里最卖钱也最神秘的代名词。

路易莎什么都没说。指间的烟烧得太短，险些烫着肌肤，然而她没有缩起细指。她不怕火，也不怕夺去多少人性命的灾洪，她还有母亲，倘若对方还愿意以母亲自称，她也有的是财富，可这位看起来什么都不缺的女士，却在人生的版图里，留下了一整块空白——并不绝望，那里正粘上一张张蹩脚难看的日记书页，像补丁似的，正通过她的手她的见闻，换着方式地丰富了余生。

“那没什么。”

她终于掐灭了指间架起的烟，默默地，葬送在飘台上的铝罐里。爱丽丝正死死地盯着她，企图从红唇里挖出什么似的，而路易莎不以为意。她从没有藏的打算，只不过这世间就少了那么几个人愿意成为她忠诚的听客，欣赏这源自美人笔下的故事，而不是她的唇与裙摆。

“无聊又冗长的庸俗大作。”

还不如她笔下的故事令人叫绝。

红色的。

惊艳的。

绝望的。

_**漂亮的舞鞋属于公主，而穿得破破烂烂的女孩什么也没有，除了一双被恶魔烧得发红的铁靴。**_

她还记得遇见的第一个男人，长着满嘴黄牙但不是她爸，同样发黄的汗衫及对得起这成色的浓郁体味。路易莎或许喊不出那位先生的名字，但这丝毫不影响称呼——畜牲或嫖客。母亲除了将难听的姓氏留给自己外，还毫不吝啬地分享经验，耳濡目染，像是睡前童话那样一一讲答——男人可以衣衫上沾满汗迹，可唯独不能少了嘴里的金牙。

只有钱财最为可信，基于这番信条之下，世上恐怕只有两件事能引起母亲的全神注意——带来钱的男人，以及赚得钱的女人。两者的区别关联莫过于鸡与鸡蛋，不过是投资的长远线问题。

很显然对于路易莎这一份没有经验的雏股，斯威特沃特斯夫人可没有等待的耐心。

路易莎可以肯定——甚至说断言——她定能通过别的途径活下去，至少张开腿是为了大提琴。她能唱也擅于跳舞，老天还不过椅子腿高时她已经抱着洋娃娃舞上一曲。还有字，才不过五岁，女孩已经能流利地朗读晨报上的风流往事——斯威特沃特斯夫人的专订，了解秘密总能使事后耳语更为甜蜜。

那不过会更招人厌罢了，像是没有见闻的姑娘，懂些鸡毛蒜皮的小事仿佛掌控世界。事实上你连男人的下半身都控制无果，两次归为一次算账，还在德鲁里巷时总难免遇上这种无赖——交流情感。母亲如是告诉路易莎，可聪明的女人早从那老鸨的眼睛里看见交换而来的美酒鼾醉。

“一双鞋。”

她端起桌上的美酒，在那天台的阁楼。美丽的女士们没有如名门小姐般纵享宁静午后的机会，至少后者不忧吃穿，她们还得考虑怎么穿才能更加赚钱。女士们总会找个机会聚会，与其说是互相爱怜彼此年龄下的遭遇，倒不如找个机会好好地痛骂当下。比如松松垮垮的猪肠，比如还想赊账的嫖客，还有哪家寂寞的贵妇。

“我的母亲因为一双鞋把自己卖了，被她母亲。”

仿佛多一片羽毛也是沉重，阁楼窄间里她们赤身裸体。灿烂的和阳总算挤过窗缝，或许还有这堆积起来的厚实杂物，伦敦的天气向来是世界的笑话，而伦敦人如何处理大概是朝命运的笑话。

“他妈的该不会是水晶鞋，路口尼尼微还相信的十二点童话。”

靠在一脚，爱丽丝毫不客气地抛来一句嘲讽，当然还夹带清脆的笑声。那时候的她还不是爱丽丝，她是说，她还不叫这个名字。堪迪（Candy）或布里斯，前者活生生地展现妓女本貌，后者是她的前房东。那胖女人的儿子把自己给上还不负责任，整成如下的交易又被她掰成欺诈。爱丽丝吐了一口唾沫，这感觉像是咬了一口过期的肉冻。聚会总需要一个借口，而这巨他妈恶心的步入缘由成为了这群女士共享红茶的阳光饼干。

“不过是一双普通的舞鞋。还算漂亮，除了涂上好一身廉价的黄。她还告诉我，‘瞧啊这双鞋，我当年就因为替母亲换来这双鞋，我张开腿被一头畜牲干出了血’。”

一阵笑声回荡彼间。路易莎也笑了，这个女人从不缺魅力成本，依靠在同样长满霉的板墙上，烟，美酒，红发，她却衬得宛若油画美人。

“然后她把鞋给你了？”

路易莎摇了摇头。

“不，她只是给我看看，然后向我扔来了一双棉拖，就把我卖给了另一头畜牲。”

薄烟溢出唇齿，抹上迷人的赤红，可吐出的每一个字眼都倘若咬牙抿唇。

“母亲。”

无论是高跟鞋还是稚气的平底，都无法改变即将到来的命运，在歌舞厅里。西伦敦歌剧院的地下室里，他们舞啊舞，踢上一身的华装与粉饰，为可笑的初夜一抛金钱。_啊美丽的少女，纯洁干净，我该用什么换去你的笑颜，我该从何讨取一切。_

路易莎单纯作呕。

替一个男人口的感觉就像是往胃里灌上混上鱼鳞的油漆，滚烫的腥味，恶心了路易莎的少女年华。她不记得那是第几位客人，尊贵的斯威特沃特斯夫人没有等待的耐性，她想要礼服于是狭小的接客厅里站满了裁缝，她想要首饰于是她又潇洒地拿出几个姑娘，她想要男人那不过立马袒胸露乳——鱼是否缠蚀诱饵不过次要，至少自那一刻起男人就与高尚无关。她想要钻石那必须配以跪在眼前的绅士，她渴求苹果那至少产自伊甸。有一次她想要一条狗，乖巧的来自法国的吉娃娃，放眼大半个伦敦也就那几家赫人家族得以拥有，她弄不来一切，于是她慷慨地买来了强效老鼠药，拌进了小狗的晚餐。

离开是必须但不会是当下，一切的想法都需要实际行动的支撑，不然这又成为了一纸空话。聪明的路易莎怎么可能不知道这个道理，于是她卸下合身的礼服换上了宽松的裙子，盘起迷人的秀发以免激起的汗水糊湿后背，她不过是在等待，披上被火烧得发烫的盔甲，站在尖刺里舞蹈跳跃。_她舞阿舞，伴随火光与罪恶，脚下踩上粘稠与白浊。她舞啊舞，肉体忘却了自我却在精神上成就了一切。_

有一天她握起了笔。不为所谓的一抒己愤，不过是单纯的家里没有了面粉。斯威特沃特斯夫人慷慨于雏男的一夜金宵，可她总忘了口袋里的钱包。储物柜近乎空了，少了马铃薯与鸡蛋，就连充当避孕套的猪肠也转做罕有。

路易莎不忧心于她的胃，她只是有些好奇，当那位花天酒地中的夫人收到这封催促信函时，屋子里是否会多少一个孩子——或许多个，你知道的，那些畜牲还真不是东西。

——您的字可真好看。坐在靠窗的一侧，前来送茶的少女眼里满是慕羡。她不知道考文特花园的规矩，当然也不可能意识眼前的小姐贵为何人。她只是单纯地觉得很美。字或者人——您是小说家吗。

路易莎摇了摇头，本打算。可待答复掐灭在唇齿，伴随瞬时的设想，一道声音传向耳际。那是血，鲜红色，仿佛还沾满腥臭。眼前的克劳德大人，_那位总对妓女的喉咙施暴的混账。可至此此刻他却倒在地上，沐浴呕吐与白腥。一道东西缠上了他的脖颈，恶狠狠地、死死地拷劳了他，那血肉模糊，那不再是令人作呕的猪场。_

_新鲜采摘，肚内热肠。_

蘸水笔飞快地勾勒描写，路易莎仿佛遇上了一双鞋，不停的舞鞋，只容得盘旋热舞，只容得手上不停。

说句难听，路易莎就是妓女，货真价实，但又活成了尊贵优雅的命运主人。

命运扼杀了她的未来，可文字又替她行法。文字，对，她曾经用以催促母亲的道具，此时成为了世上最锋利的利刃。她扼杀了好一群人，克劳德，莫伦斯，还有埃塞尔，妈的她或许还得再来一片布洛芬，她头疼欲裂，不为酒精与腥臭，只因为满脑子来不及抒发的谋杀设想。

那杯茶忘在了窗前，眺望街道，舞鞋漂亮但容易硌脚，踢上一双破破烂烂的棉拖，她却成了自己的作者。

_ **恶魔向她讨要钱财，于是少女卖尽了最后一件衣裳；恶魔诱惑她步入深渊，于是她纵身跃下；恶魔拥抱她，向她耳语——瞧啊我的好姑娘，在那沼泽无法触碰乌鸦无法缠蚀的地方有一株花，美丽圣洁；瞧啊我的姑娘，你该为我拿下，你该为我带来一切。**_

“你该爱某人，至少爱过。”

某一次过后，一位嫖客这般向她说道，或许是为了拉高自身的品味。路易莎不再是那些只需要钱就能换来的廉价姑娘，她凭唇齿与智商拿下了自己的命运与宅邸，甚至就连母亲也成为了她谋得权贵后的可爱门童。现在她总算成为了自己的主人，带上拗口的斯威特沃特斯之名。

对于这般扯高自己身段的客人，她往往以笑带过。直至数年前的一个午后，一位先生向她道来同样的话，不需要敞开双腿就道尽的礼貌。他告诉自己名为Secret，可路易莎执着地称呼亚瑟——他的本名，至少刻在皮囊上。

路易莎点燃了一支烟。她的头发又长了，碰着肩膀。有时候她真想一股脑地将长发剃个痛快，整得像男人似的寸头。而亚瑟笑了笑。他没有相其他所谓的艺术家与名门那般将其称做玩笑，恰恰相反，他向自己递来了一张名片。这是我头发偏爱的主人，如果感兴趣你也可以找他。

这是路易莎第一位不需要用下半身款待的客人，也是路易莎唯一一位无法收入裙下之臣的男人。

“谁知道呢。”

亚瑟正在摆弄她的音乐盒，那小小的金色玩意。路易莎的房间里不会留下旁人的礼物，一切的一切都源自她之手与钱财。唯独这个音乐盒除外。

里头住着一个舞者，小小的芭蕾舞演员。白色的裙摆配以塑料固定，结实却在色彩的勾勒下尽显轻盈与华贵。看起来价格不菲，可边缘挨上了一记重创。

她递去了香烟，揽下了音乐盒。烟嘴是湿的，沾上了路易莎的红。男人笑了，也就不再追问。

聪明至狡猾。

少女也向往爱恋。当然倘若这一席话出自妓女口中，那大概是矫情与欺骗。

路易莎鄙弃所有的偏见歧视，唯独对这一条没有坦明态度。

曾几何时她也喜欢上了一双鞋，像她的母亲那样，满心向往几欲霸占，愿意倾尽一切夺得所有。那是一双鞋，由骨头构成鞋跟，血管满布支架，再铺上皮肉得以完成。

脚或者鞋，她觉得哪一个能掩盖自己的这份虚荣那就选择哪一个。

当那位所有者打赤双脚躺在她的床上时，路易莎只想呼唤她的名字——伊丽莎白。利兹。用耳语，一遍遍地在她耳畔述说。

然后伊丽莎白会伸出手，抱紧她的小姐，无名指上还佩戴昂贵的钻戒——维森特夫人。在众人面前她更乐意后者。

一切不过是贪图欢乐，对于踏入这间屋子的人而言，无论性别。伊丽莎白是这样想，路易莎也该是这样想。

可她第一次拿烟发抖。

“怎么了我的小姐。”

第三次爬上路易莎的床后，伊丽莎白也是呼唤她的情人，如过往的每一次那样。她还没有穿戴完整，金色的卷发宛若流光，承接伦敦少有的晴空，缓缓地倾注在她的后背。她的丈夫不在家。尊贵的维森特先生向来忙碌，为了堵上那群权贵的嘴还有恶狠狠地踩上那群等着他摔落的混账，当然也为了伊丽莎白，他倾注一生去爱的女人。

青梅竹马，门当户对，也就顺理成章。伊丽莎白很少谈及丈夫的事宜，没什么好说的，完美男人，除了带回来的礼物是一颗菠萝。

路易莎明白。

“没什么，稍稍走神而已。”

她披上了毛毯同时也给伊丽莎白扔去一张。金发碧眼的美人早已读懂了对方的伎俩，捧起毛茸茸的羽毯她埋头深吸，仿佛纵身由香水编织的烟草羽毛。

“你下一次什么时候来。”

“事实上我不会再来。”

预料之外的答复闯入彼间。路易莎是说，她不指望她们能天长地久，只是她从没有料到会是如此轻易。这不过才几天，自离开西伦敦歌剧院，从她俯身为夫人拾起那一双漂亮的红舞鞋。

“你知道的，我不想成为荡妇。”背着丈夫勾搭美人，还借此上了床。这个聪明的女人明白如何处理，至少她没有对男人动手，她是说，滑进她体内的可不需要额外清理注意。

“是吗。”

路易莎没有追问。她不打算也不会那么做，即便困惑烧得她胃部发疼，即便喉咙为话语腐蚀融化。

“你不舍得我？”

“怎么可能。”

“那我不舍得你？”

“怎么可能。”

她们笑了，清脆动人。哪怕前者充满调侃，后者竭力掩藏苦涩。

伊丽莎白离开了，迈出前手里还提上她的高跟鞋。红色的，迷人又妖媚。金发的美人跳上回家的马车，轻快利落。而窗扉背后，红发的女士涂歪了指甲。

她写啊写，在那本记满客人故事的笔记本里大开杀戒。失踪，迷失，随后沦为娼妓。给伊丽莎白的那一份厚实又险些划破薄纸。她写得是多么痛快，洋洋洒洒，墨水被打翻钢笔摔断，她甚至还浇上几滴水，源自眼帘，藏不住心境。

天亮的时候路易莎完成了这篇巨作，至少有五十张。

然后她烧了，迎上同样惹目炽热的骄阳阳光。

伊丽莎白曾给她送来一份礼物，除去漂漂亮亮的礼服。是一个小小的音乐盒，并非维森特先生带来的奇怪玩意，而归属于伊丽莎白她自己。是母亲送给她的礼物。她如是解释。前一秒她还为少女时期母亲带来的幼稚惊喜感到头疼，后一秒她便亲手送去了佳礼，给路易莎。

女孩子怎么能没有音乐盒。她满是惊讶，这样说着伊丽莎白就慷慨地将童年的玩伴送出手，边角还挨上了一记重创，伊丽莎白声称是小时候不小心打翻导致。

但路易莎知道这动听的声音说不定还掩盖了交欢欢愉。

——你该爱某人，至少爱过。

谁知道呢。这一句她扪心自问。

一声轻笑滑入耳际。是亚瑟。这位优雅的绅士捧起女士的笔记，掩嘴窃笑时也不掩风度。

“看来我的故事逗笑你了？”主观或客观，这一席话的出现可有够不解风情。

“我只是在想，这个叫达比的男人，到底对你做了什么，才会让你在故事里这么干脆地杀了他。”

“那家伙失禁了，搞得到处都是污秽之物。”路易莎提起裙摆，她在房间里转了个圈，倒像少女似的天真烂漫。“害得我把这里彻底清理了一遍，现在很整洁吧？”

整理彻底，在打包进笔记，所有的故事不过是人生情节的佐料，而所有的全部，又何尝如此珍贵重要。少了欲，情也就空有皮囊；少了情，欲不过行尸走肉。

她笑了，拾起花瓶里的一株花，手指掐进花蕊。

用力又决绝。

_**秘密是女士最好的武器。噢美丽的秘密，提起你的裙摆吧我的女士，脚下踩踏血与腐肉，裙摆下藏上尖刀，那是酒与玻璃，那是可口秘密。**_

夜已经深了，马车飞快地奔驰街道。詹姆士街，一旁是女帽店另外一侧甜点飘香。路易莎与亚瑟对面而坐，繁重的裙摆将她衬得更加高贵，而握在手里的玫瑰直叫她想起手帕鲜红。

亚瑟刚与旁人打了一架，那个突然闯入屋内的金发男孩。他们为什么而挥动拳头，路易莎并不知情——至少不在深层理由。她也没有过问，这是她与亚瑟的默契。这位有胆识又聪明的女士选择了更为有效的方法，她带上屋主身上还套着粉色的内裙，跑来的路上险些还摔破膝盖。但总比亚瑟的情况好，他一脚踩上了碎裂的瓷片，血止住了却又染红了手帕。

黄金广场。这是他们晚宴的所在。玫瑰配香槟，属于华贵的盛会诱人难返。他们会去哪，去那仿佛砌上金子的城墙，可他们又会去哪，沿着这条没有尽头的街道。

秘密啊秘密。他们披上皮肉装作文明，硬生生地与所谓的猛兽拉开距离。

可秘密啊秘密。他们揣上满心的秘密，在人世间活成了猛兽。

Secret，Secret

路易莎缩了缩脖子。身赴盛宴却又倘若回至过往，套上破破烂烂的棉衣脚下还踩着土，湿漉漉的，很粘人。她的棉拖被甩向一角，大概是卡在江水。棉絮里充斥水汽，坠入湖中，她满眼只剩赤红。

红色的，源自尖刀。红色的，伊丽莎白的舞鞋。

红色的。

红色的。

她长叹了一口气，明明正处马车，她却倘若吐出气泡，一颗颗，冰冷寒意，掐灭了生机。

_**那会是最美的世界，我的小姐，伴随人鱼的高歌，浸泡无欲无求。**_

_ _

_ ** 然后，** _

_ _

_ ** 做一场永远也不会醒来的美梦。** _

——女士们，先生们，选择了哈利品花谱的所有人，现在请容许我向各位介绍我们优雅漂亮、考文特花园里最美丽的花朵！

路易莎•斯威特沃特斯小姐！

End.


End file.
